1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control system and related method of transmitting power management bus to server, and more particularly, to a power control system and related method of transmitting power management bus to server by transmitting the power management bus together with power signal in a physical transmission line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Open compute project (OCP) is an organization that shares hardware designs of large-scale data center, and aims at maximizing operational efficiency of the 1 large-scale data center to simplify system operations, improve system reliability, maintenance, energy efficiency as well as reduce power consumption. The OCP provides open sharing sources of hardware standards of the large-scale data center to facilitate industrial development, expand purchase of open rack, thereby reduce development cost for the large-scale data center.
FIG. 1 illustrates a rearview of an OCP standard open rack 1. OCP defines OpenU (denoted with NxOpenU, where N is an integer) as a unit to describe sizes of elements comprised in the open rack 1, and one OpenU is 48 millimeters. The OCP standard open rack 1 includes a direct-current power input, an alternating-current power input, a top of rack (TOR) switch with 2×OpenU and three power zones with 13×OpenU to form three power control systems. Each power zone includes one 3×OpenUp power shelf and one 10×OpenU equipment bay (or equipment chassis). There are a server and storage cases disposed in the equipment bay. Multiple power supply units (PSUs) are disposed in the power shelf for providing power to drive equipment disposed in the power zone, where multiple power shelves are connected by power bus bars (denoted with slash patterns) to obtain direct-current and alternative-current power supply.
To achieve power management, every power zone requires a power management circuit and related wire configurations to transmit power management bus (PMBUS) to the server, so the server can acquire power supply information associated with the power supply units in the same power shelf.
However, if the server wants to acquire the power supply information associated with the power supply units, the power management circuit provides the power supply information only when being asked by the server. In practice, if the power supply unit encounters errors, the server never is aware of errors as long as the power control system and the server in the same power zone are still working. Therefore, maintenance staff discovers errors associated with the power supply units after the power management has been replaced, which leads to hardware hazards to the server. Further, every time the power supply unit is changed or replaced by a new one, a configuration procedure must be executed between the new power management circuit and server in order to perform power management, which is time wasting and inconvenient for installation and maintenance. Moreover, the power management circuit and related wire configurations make complicated hardware configurations as well as increased cost to the open rack.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the prior art.